Sakura Feels the Burn
by Kinreimi-4eva
Summary: This is for my friend Dixie, and you Rock Lee lovers will like the first few chapters. I like it even if you don't. SakuraLee. the last chapter 6 is very short. I got tried of writing. Please tell me what you think, bad or whatever. :]
1. LOVE

Sakura was walking around the gorgeous leaf village, it was early October, the leaves' colors were staring to change. The sun was still shining bright, there were no clouds in the blue sky. It was so warm and relaxing that Sakura forgot what she was doing. When she decided to sit down and just let the warm breeze nestled her soft round cheek. It was so calming that Sakura started to doze off to sleep.

"Sakura, Sakura, what are you doing?" softly called a voice from her past. She knew that voice so well, it was one she heard every night, in her darkest and happiest dreams. The one that consulted her that it will be alright.

"Sasuke, is that you?" she responded with a fierce intensity.

"Yes, Sakura it is me, I thought you were coming to visit me."

"I was, I mean, I am."

"Visiting hours are almost over."

"Oh no, they are, I have to go, I have to make it."

"Sakura, you have to wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," the voice repeated, growing softer and softer.

"Sakura, Wake up." She opened her eyes to see Naruto shaking her. "Wake up," he yelled.

"Get off of me." she pushed him away.

"Are you okay, that was a pretty deep sleep you were in?"

"I'm fine, now get out of my way," Sakura yelled as she stood up.

"Did you see Sasuke today, he should be awake very soon?"

"That's where I'm going, bye, I have to hurry." Sakura runs of in a frenzy. She needs to get there. "I think I can wake him up by talking to him, I should be able to," Sakura thought to herself. Sakura was running just as fast as she possible could. There was almost nothing that could stop her. She was so close she could almost taste it, the half died taste of sick and elderly people was so close. She was getting so very close.

When all of the sudden, as she turned the corner, she ran into Rock Lee. "Oh lee, I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going."

"Oh, Sakura, it's okay."

"So, how are you today?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Better now, Sakura is something wrong, you sound nervous." Rock lee answered. All that was going through her mind was visiting Sasuke at the hospital. "So, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to the hospital." Sakura looks into the distance toward the hospital.

"Oh no, are you alright," Lee got a worried look on his face

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Then why are you going to the hospital?"

"To see Sasuke, I have to go, I want to make sure I'm there before visiting hours are up."

"Wait, Sakura, before you go answer me on question."

"What?"

"Sakura Haruno, will you go out with me?"  
"Lee, I don't have time for this, I will tell you later." Sakura runs off, not thinking of what she was just asked, all she cared about was seeing Sasuke.

After she left the hospital, all she could think of was the confrontation with Rock Lee earlier. What was she going to do? "Lee has been so strong for me, but I want to keep myself available, if Sasuke ever changes his mind, but Lee is so desperate, and loves me so much, I guess, I can go out with him, just to be nice," Sakura thought out loud. The next day Sakura went off to find Lee to give him the good news. Again as Sakura turns the corner. Bam, she runs into someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry, wait it's just you," Sakura said as she saw Ino getting of the ground. "Need help," Sakura offered a hand to the once upright Ino.

"Sakura," Ino screamed.

"What? I helped you up."

"You really need to watch where you are going, now my butt hurts."

"I'm sorry, is your butt going to survive."

"I hope so, it's all I have since I cut off all my hair. Look at it, it's like a bunny rabbit tail," the girls started to laugh. "I heard you got asked out by Rock Lee again, but you didn't smack him."

"Yea, he did, and I didn't, I was actually on my way to find him."

"Are you going to say yes?"

"Yea."

"Oh that's great."

"We're not getting married, just going on a date."

"I wasn't happy for you, I was happy for me, with you out with mister brows, I can take Sasuke off your hands, you two will be perfect together, bushy brow and billboard brow, you already have the same last name, how sweet."

"Shut up Ino, pig, it's just a pity date."

"Ahh, to bad, like I said perfect." Ino walked off laughing.

"How dare she say that," Sakura thought to herself. She knows she doesn't have a chance in hell with Sasuke, so why be mean to a guy who loves her so. Sakura needs to find Rock Lee. "Where could he be?" Sakura thought again to herself. She walked all around town. She still couldn't find him. She walked toward the edge of town and still, he was no where in sight. It was getting late, and Sakura was getting very tired. She decided to go back home and try again tomorrow.

The next day Sakura went off to look for Rock Lee again. This time if she saw anyone she would stop and ask if they saw him. Of course, unfortunately, the first person she saw was Ino. She could go up to her and ask if she saw him, but she would just end up making fun of her again. She decided just to go past her and look someone else. "Hi Sakura," Ino said as Sakura tried to pass by her. "Did you Rock Lee, your lover, yesterday."

"Whatever."

"So, what are you doing today?"

"None of your business, I need to go."

"Okay, bye." Sakura runs off around the corner.

"Hi Sakura," Naruto says when he sees Sakura coming around the corner.

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Rock Lee lately?"

"No, why are you looking for bushy bruw?"

"Because, I need to tell him something," Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"I was just asking."

"Whatever you say, bye."

"Bye."

Sakura walks off to try to find someone else who might have a clue. She is walking all around and can't find anyone in town anywhere. "It's five 'o' clock, Kakashi's most likely at home," Sakura said to herself. She runs off to Kakashi's house, when she got there she sees six-teen Narutos working around Kakashi's front yard. "I'm not going to ask," she whispered to herself while sneaking around to the back. "Kakashi-sensei," Sakura calls while lightly tapping on the door.

Kakashi suddenly appeared at the now slightly opened door. "What are you doing at my back door?" Kakashi asked.

"I have a question, and I didn't want to disturb the Narutos."

"Okay, wait did you say Narutos."

"Don't worry about that, I wanted to know if you know where Rock Lee might be."

"I think he's training, like he always is."

"Okay, thanks."

"Wait, I would got to the ramen bar to see if Guy is there to make sure."

"Alright." Sakura heads off in the direction of the ramen bar. When she got there, she found that Kakashi was wrong, Guy was no where in sight. She had to find Lee, she couldn't take it anymore. She was about to give up, when she heard what sounded like Lee training in the woods. Sakura walked up toward the woods to get closer to the sound. "Lee, is that you," Sakura called out, half afraid and half excited. She walked a little closer.

The person in the woods called out in fright, "is anyone there, don't come any closer, I'm warning you, I'm a taijutsu master."

"Lee is that you?" Sakura called as she walked, through the last little bit of brush, toward the training field.

"Sakura, is that you?" Lee smiled as he saw her somewhat friendly face. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"Late, it's only nine-thirty."

"Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun."

"Yea, fun."

"So, did you want something?"

"Um, well," Sakura got nearly Hinata red with embarrassment. "Well, I'm here to give you a response for your question from the other day."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about going out sometime."

"Okay then, what are you saying."

"I'm saying, I will," she gulps, "go out with you."

"You mean it, yes, yes," Lee screamed while doing back flips in the air. "Sakura, you can't truly understand how happy I am right now."

"I bet I can," Sakura said while imagining how she would feel if Sasuke would go out with her.

"I must tell Guy-sensei, he would be so proud."

"All I know is he's not at the ramen bar."

"Oh the ramen bar, mmm ramen sounds good, we can go there for lunch tomorrow, after I beat that teammate, Naruto, of yours, speaking of teammates, how's Sasuke, wait we'll talk about everything tomorrow on our date, oh our date, I love the sound of that, bye beautiful Sakura, I will see you tomorrow, let's say one."


	2. Love Will Keep us Together

The next morning Sakura woke up not knowing if she should be happy or if she should be sad, that she is no longer available to Sasuke. "Sasuke," she thought, "I haven't seen Sasuke in three days, I should go see how he's doing, but I will have to wait until after my date," she cringed a bit, "I think this was a bad idea, I should tell him it's off, no I can't do that, it would break his heart," Sakura thought aloud. She decided just to go through with it, hey it's free soup and light conversation about Sasuke. She was then stuck with the daunting question that most girls face everyday, what is she going to wear? Sakura searched and searched for something to wear, but she didn't know what Lee would like. She ended up choosing a little yellow sundress with purple flowers all over it. This wasn't something Sakura would wear very often, but this was a very special occasion, especially to Rock Lee. It was already twelve forty-five when she looked at the clock again, "oh no, I'm suppose to be there in fifteen minutes." Sakura ran out the door, not wanting to be late. When she got to the destination of the date she saw Rock Lee already sitting there. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I'm late," Sakura cried.

"You're not late, in fact you're, like, three minutes early," Lee explained.

"Oh, I fell much better, now."

"I do too, Sakura."

"Yes."

"You look amazing."

"Oh, thanks, I thought that you would have liked it."

"Oh yes, I love it, are you ready for lunch," Lee offered his hand to Sakura.

"I am famished," Sakura accepted the loving jester. They walked in hand in hand to see the place was nearly filled to the brim. Sakura tried to let go of Rock Lee's hand, but he wouldn't let her. You could see Ten-Ten, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru. There was only one sat left right between Ten-Ten and Ino. When Ten-Ten saw them together, she just got up and left without saying a word. Rock Lee automatically sat down where his teammate got up from. Forcing Sakura to sit down right beside Ino. "I am so going to hate this," Sakura whispered under her breathe to herself.

"Did you say something? Lee asked bewildered.

"No, you must of heard someone else." She sat heavily in the empty stool between her date, Rock Lee, and her ex-best friend, Ino.

"Hi Sakura, how's your date with your lover, bushy brows, going," Ino whispered into Sakura's ear.

"He is not my lover, I told you, Ino pig, it's a pity date," Sakura argues with her, silently, so Lee couldn't hear.

"I guess since you don't really like him, I can tell him that your only with him out of pity, wouldn't that be a great conversation, especially with you in the middle."

"Don't you dare."

"I will."

"Please, don't, I'll make you a deal, if you shut up, I will tell you what room Sasuke is in."

"Deal."

"Fine, he's in room three twenty-one."

"Yes, thanks fool."

"Lee, can we switch sides, pretty please," Sakura asked ever so sweetly.

"Of course, whatever you would like." She went over and sat by Shino, so that She wouldn't be tortured by her Sasuke obsessed ex-competitor. "So Sakura, how is Sasuke?" Lee asked

"Well last time I saw him he was awake and doing quite well, I think he should be out very soon."

"That's good, how are you today, Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you seem out of it, like your not even here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is just so new and this place is very crowded, and I'm just so nervous, I think we should call it a night and meet up later."

"If that's what you would like to do, how about tomorrow at like seven."

"That sounds good."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Sure, that would be nice, bye Ino."

"Bye Sakura," Ino glared up at her.

They left together and walked toward her house. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, actually."

"You don't want to go do you."

"Um, no, I wasn't, what I was going to say, I want to go play mini-golf."

"Mini-golf?"

"Yea, I haven't gone in years, and it is a lot of fun."

"Well that sounds like fun."

"My house is right there, so, I will go by myself from her, if my mom saw us together she would freak."

"Thanks for the great time," Lee hugs Sakura.

"No, thank you, the ramen was great." They both laugh. Then came a very quiet moment. All you could hear was the sound of crickets chirping. They looked into each others eyes and their lips started to move closer toward each other.

"Sakura, is that you?" yells her mom. The moment was broken.

"Yea, mom," Sakura yells back.

"I have to go," She whispers and then she makes a decision in less than a split second and kisses him on the cheek, and runs off to her house.

That next evening came by fast for Sakura. She left home at six-thirty to go find Rock Lee for their early evening game of putt-putt at the Konaha Golfarama. She was walking along the street, past the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, past the hospital, and the apartments where Naruto lives. Then she saw Rock Lee standing there, in his normal garb, but she saw him differently then she normally does. Does she feel something for him that she normally didn't, the thing she has felt for Sasuke for years now. Could it be, Sakura is in love with Rock Lee. Yes it could. She's in love. "Are you ready for some mini-golf?" Lee asked.

"I have never been more ready for putt-putt than I am right now."

"Alright." they walked inside, again hand in hand, to see that there were hardly any people inside. Actually there were only two other people, Kakashi, Sakura's sensei, and Guy, Lee's sensei, which was weird since they are such big rivals. "Guy-sensei, sir, this is Sakura Haruno, that girl I was telling you about," Lee introduced her to Guy.

"Well, it is nice to meet you," Guy said with oblige.

"Um, you already meet me, at the Chunin exams, I'm one of Kakashi's students."

"Oh yes, I remember you."

"Sakura, you didn't tell me this is why you were looking for Lee," Kakashi commented on earlier events.

"Lee, can I talk to you over there," Guy pointed off toward the eleventh hole.

"Of course sensei." Guy and Lee walked off and left Sakura and Kakashi behind.

"Lee, you should do this, that girl is nothing but bad news," Guy commanded Lee.

"What sir?" Lee asked very bewildered by Guy's response to his students pending love.

"She's on Kakashi's squad, she can't be a good person."

"But, I love her."

"You can't be in love, you only thirteen years old."

"So, I respect you Guy-sensei, you know I do, but you are wrong about this, you are wrong about her, dead wrong, she loves me and I love her."

"Lee, go ahead and date her, when she breaks your heart, you will learn."

"Whatever you say, sensei."

Meanwhile back at Sakura and Kakashi. "So Sakura, how do you feel about Rock Lee?" Kakashi asked.

"Why are you asking me that, you're like my father?"

"Well, I just wanted to know."

"Why."

"Because it might hurt the group."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you like Lee, then you wouldn't care as much for Sasuke and something might go wrong."

"No, we are teammates and nothing could ever change that."

"So, you do like him."

"He is very nice and likes me a lot, that's much more then I can say for Sasuke, he doesn't care at all, I can't wait around forever for something that will never happen."

"I just hope this thing doesn't affect your performance."

"It hasn't happened and it won't happen."

Lee and Guy walked back to where Kakashi and Sakura were standing. "Sakura, we need to get some clubs and golf balls so we can start up a new game," Lee told her, with less luster in his eyes then when he left to talk to his mentor.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, we talked about our hopes and goals for the future."

"Oh, okay," Sakura looked at him in a rather strange way. That instantaneous animal attraction from earlier was now so low, it was almost gone. She still wasn't quite sure of what she was feeling.


	3. My Guy

The next day Sakura was up bright and early, for a quick F rank mission, so Sakura could be on time. When she arrived at the meeting place, she found that she had to be late since Naruto and a very unexpected guest were waiting for her and Kakashi. "Oh, Sasuke, it's great to see you out and about like this, I'm so glad you're feeling better," Sakura squealed with an urge of shear contentment. Just than Kakashi appeared.

"Oh Sakura, you did show up, I thought you would be off meandering around with that boyfriend of yours."

"Sensei, I believe that is my personal information, all you have to worry about is the fact that I am here just like I was told, like I told you ' we are teammates and nothing would change,' I stick to that statement," Sakura exclaimed to Kakashi.

"Wait, Sakura, you have a boyfriend?" Naruto questioned, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes Naruto, I have a boyfriend." His world seems to just simply crumble all around him.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Naruto, I don't think she needs to explain herself to a fool like you," Sasuke decide to add.

"Can you at least tell me who it is?"

"It's Rock Lee." Both of them were a stricken by this so seemingly strange phenomena.

"You're going out with bushy brows." Naruto is still studded by this unsettling discovery.

"Yes, and don't make fun of his facial hair, look we're late, we have to get going."

When she got back from their mission, Sakura had to get ready for lunch in the park. She arrived just in time to catch Rock Lee laying out a beautiful red and white plaid flannel picnic cloth. "Do you need help?" Sakura asked while noticing the cloth getting caught in a slight updraft of wind. A large smile grew on his face, Sakura found that intense feeling of animal attraction that she hadn't felt since the night before, on their last date. She couldn't help herself, all she could feel was the feeling that was overwhelming her momentarily. She had to do it, she had to kiss him. She grabbed his face passionately and kissed his sweet hair lined lips. She was full of confusion, she didn't know what to do next. All she knew was she was enjoying this brief moment.

"Sakura, we need to control ourselves," Lee yelled while grasping her shoulders.

"I know, but somehow it is so hard, I can't control myself."

"Let's just sit down, eat our lunches, and talk."

Sakura looked away. "Alright, I guess we can." They sat down and looked across at each other. Eyes lovingly opened wide, just staring at their lovers. "So, what are we having for lunch?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I have some chicken and some potato salad, gulp," Rock Lee answers, as Sakura slides closer to him.

"Can you hand be a leg?"

"Um, sure." he hands her a piece of chicken.

"This is a wing."

"Oh it is, how funny?" Rock Lee starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"It seems to me that you're very uncomfortable with me this close," Sakura whispers into his ear, while nearly laying on his lap.

"Well, you are lying on top of me, it's sort of uncomfortable." She could see that he wasn't enjoying the fact that they had to control their animal like lust. "Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Here's that leg you wanted." Lee shoved the chicken into her opened hand.

"Thanks." Sakura quickly lost her lust and replaced it with anger.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing, I'm just so mixed up."

"Sweetie, I understand." Her anger began to soften. "So, can you tell me about yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm thirteen years old, I have lived in the village hidden in the leaves my whole life, and a lot of people say I'm a genius of hard work, what about you."

"Well, I'm twelve years old, and I also have lived in the village my whole life, and a lot of people say that I'm great with genjutsu."

"That's interesting, do you like your sensei, Kakashi?"

"Oh yea, he's great."

"That's good, and you already know how I fell about Guy."

"Yea, you two are very close."

"Yea, he has been so nice to me."

"It's getting late into the afternoon, and I told my mom I will clean my room by three and it is already two thirty," Sakura mentioned while glancing at her watch.

"Okay, well, I think we should try to have a double date tomorrow night."

"Who would we double date with?"

"We can go for a walk in the morning and discuss it."

"Okay, that sounds great, you know I'm going to make you walk me home, right."

"I would have done it if you didn't want me to, anyway."

"Oh you were, well, come n then, lets clean up and get going, my room isn't that dirty, but it will take more than three minutes to clean."

"Alright, I'll get the food, you get the basket."

"Aye, aye captain." Sakura skipped merrily after the basket, while Lee scampered off to grab the chicken and potato salad. Her head was filled with the idea of dating with another couple," but who else our age was a couple," she thought. All she really knew was she was really starting to love him with all her heart.

"Ready to go," Lee called to her as she just stood there immersed into her own mind.

"Yea," she obliviously responded back. She slowly walked over and took his right arm and wrapped it around herself. "I'm cold," she mentioned while looking lovingly into his deep black eyes.

"Oh, okay," Rock Lee commented back, while pulling her closer to himself, his eyes shifted away as if he wasn't enjoying her that close.

The next morning came quickly, or it seemed to Sakura, since she fell asleep with exhaustion after she arrived home later than she was aloud to. 'knock, knock,' went someone tapping on the door. "I'll get it," Sakura yells while nearly flying down the front stairs. She opens it to see just whom she expected to see.

"Who is it?" her mother yelled questionably from another room.

"It's for me mom, I'll be back later, I'm going for a walk."

"Okay dear have fun."

"Bye," Sakura ran out the door and slammed it shut behind her. "Okay sexy, where are we heading off to," Sakura asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"I thought we could go for our walk in the woods."

"That sounds beautiful."

"Fine then, let's go." Sakura grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit.

They were off strolling in the woods for a bit when a spark of conversation ignited the whole forest. "So you mentioned double dating, what couple would we end up going with?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe Kiba and his new girlfriend."

"Kiba has a new girlfriend?"

"Yea, her name is, I think, Sutani Naa, she came from the wind nation with three other people, including her sensei and two other girls, her teammates."

"Wow a team of all girls, that's unusual, what does she look like."

"I'm not sure, but I heard she was very beautiful." Sakura's anger grew wild, was her boyfriend thinking of another women as being more beautiful than her. Her jealousy rang through her head, things she never thought started spinning, swirling deep within; he's cheating, that girl must die, he's cheating, he's cheating. "Sakura, Sakura, what's going on with you, Sakura, are you alright?"

She finally snaps back to see she was lying on the cold wet mosses of the woods. "What was that?, you all of the sudden fell to the ground and started yelling 'cheese beating, Bart's grill mush dry, cheese beating, cheese beating."

"I did."

"Yea, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I think I'm fine."

"Alright then, as I was saying, I heard she was very beautiful, but I haven't seen here yet, and I know she is not as beautiful as you, with your charming, wide forehead and short pink hair."

"Oh, you're so sweet."

"We should head back and see if we can find Kiba, to ask him and all."

"That sounds like a supreme idea." As Sakura grasped his arm, and he systematically flinches. She didn't notice and they started to head toward town.

Conveniently, Kiba was standing right outside the woods talking to Shino, his teammate. "Hey Kiba, Shino, what's goin' on?" Rock Lee asked trying to act casual.

"Oh nothin' much, how 'bout you, out with Sakura again," said Kiba, answering and then repeating and modifying the question.

"Yea, we went for a walk in the woods," commented Sakura, attempting to be part of the conversation.

"We, I mean, Sakura and I, wanted to see if you and your girlfriend, Sutani, wanted to go out on a date tonight, a double date."

"Sure, she said she wanted to meet more people."

"Okay, tonight at seven, meet here."

"Alright."


	4. Crazy Bitch

That evening Sakura knew that they were going to be going to the nicest restaurant in town, so she needed to get so dressed up so that even, that supposedly gorgeous, Sutani Naa would be jealous. Sakura decided the only way to show up this other girl would be to steal her mom's clothes and make-up. She swung open the closet to see three different black evening gowns. One was very long and plain, another was very short and covered from low swooping neckline to mid-high thigh with shiny black sequins. Then she saw the last one, it was perfect. It went and laid right at the knee. Slightly flaring at the hip. The swoop neck wasn't too low, but just revealing enough that she should get noticed. Now she had to find some make-up to go with her hair and eyes. "Pink is such a hard color to match," she giggled to herself. It was already six thirty, so she put on some mascara and blood-red lipstick and snuck out the door, so she wouldn't get caught.

It was very dark at the place were they decided to meet Sakura couldn't see a thing. When she was in the right stop she noticed that she had to be early since she was the only one there. She was only there for a short time when Rock Lee showed up, only seconds later did Kiba and Sutani come. It was too dark for Sakura to see her, but she had some type of melon body spray on, that smelled great. Rock Lee and Sakura walked in front since the reservation was for Lee. Sakura thought this would be a great time to hang all over Lee in hopes to make Sutani jealous. She grabs his arm again and wraps it around her shoulder. "You know I love you right," Sakura said with the cruelest intentions. She had to try and make the 'bitch' jealous. A girl she didn't even know, but hated, she doesn't even know what she looks like, all she knows is Kiba is her boyfriend.

"Sakura I know you love me very much, oh look, we're here," Lee announced on arrival.

"Smells delicious," Kiba said using his heightened sense of smell.

"Oh yes, it does smell great," Sutani responded to his comment.

"Yea , do you smell steaks and lobster, honey," Sakura commented to Rock Lee.

"It is the 'Steak and Lobster House," Lee responded back.

"A steak sounds so good right now, doesn't it," Kiba announced.

"I just want a cheeseburger and fries," Sutani commented with a giggle.

"That is why I like you."

"I know," Sutani kissed him on the cheek.

"Lee, would you like it if I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu," asked Sakura.

"I don't care what you get," Lee snapped back

"Okay." She grabbed and kissed him on the lips, not noticing his anger.

"We should go in now, I'm freezing," Sutani mentioned with a shiver.

"Well, maybe if you wore more clothing you wouldn't be so cold," Sakura snapped back, grabbing the opportunity.

All of them walked in together, finally Sakura saw Sutani with her own two eyes. It was worse than she expected earlier. Sutani was gorgeous. Her hair was long and luxurious. It hung in all it's red glory to the bottom of her short skirt, that showed off her perfectly shaped thighs and long legs. Her eyes are so green, that Sakura didn't know how she couldn't see them outside. She had on a belly shirt, that seemed two sizes too small, that showed off her flat stomach and enormous breast, for someone that is thirteen. She was perfect and Sakura's jealousy grew larger and larger as she looked up and down Sutani's body. "What are you starring at?" Sutani questioned Sakura when she noticed her looking at her body.

"Your enormous breast, I mean, you, it is the first time I have ever seen what you look like," Sakura said acting like a total fool, gawking at some girl she just met, even gawking at a girl in total.

"Well, whatever you're doing, stop it, it's weird."

"Lee, table of four," Lee addressed to the receptionist. They were walked back to a well lit square table with four barrels made into seats.

"I like this, don't you snucums?"

"Of course, I do honey," Rock Lee responded to Sakura question with a certain grimace.

"Order whatever you want ladies, dinner is on the guys," Kiba announced. The waitress came and took their orders

"So, Sutani, what can you tell me about yourself?" Sakura asked as she blatantly put her hand on Rock Lee's thigh.

"Well, I'm thirteen years old. I was born in the wind nation, the village hidden in the sand. My teammates, my sensei and I had to flee, drake, the leader of death, is after us. So now Kasinta, Esukana, Asuki, and I live here together, do you want to see a picture?"

"I would love to see it," commented Sakura in a very fake tone.

"Okay, let me see, here's Asuki, Kasinta, Esukana, and of course me," she said as she pointed at the images in the photograph.

"Oh man, they are just as pretty as Sutani, and their sensei is hot too," Sakura thought to herself. How is she going to compete with them. Sakura is just kind of pretty, these girls are gorgeous. "It's great, just great," she said aloud, not thinking.

"What's great?" Kiba asked not knowing what's going on.

"Oh nothing," she responded back.

"It's time to go," Lee mentioned as it got later.

They all walked out and started on their own ways home. "Thanks, Rock Lee for inviting us," commented Sutani as she hugged him.

Sakura's anger spiked up higher than it ever had before. What is that girl thinking, hugging her boyfriend, she couldn't believe it. The only thing she could spit out was something she would regret for a lifetime. "Get off my boyfriend," she screamed as loud as she possible could, while trying to pull him away from Sutani.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Rock Lee yelled at her.

"I'm getting that home wreaker off of you." Lee broke his hug with Sutani.

"We don't have a home tighter." Rock Lee stormed off in anger.

"Look what you did," Sakura yelled and cursed at Sutani.

"You did this to yourself, Kiba can you walk me home, I fell unsafe," Sutani argued.

"Of course," Kiba and Sutani left Sakura all alone.

What should she do. Should she wait or should she go and try to talk to hi now. "I should go and try to talk to him now," she told herself. She ran off toward the direction of Lee's house. Sakura got there a few minutes later, to see Lee sitting outside. "Lee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that, I just."

Lee interrupts her, "No, Sakura, I don't care, you just need to leave,"

"Lee, I'm not leaving until you except my apology."

"I'm not going to."

"Well, then I'm not leaving."

"Sakura, go home."

"No."

"Fine, then we're through."

"What?" Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears.

"You're clingy, annoying, and paranoid, I'm dumping you, get away from me."

"You can't do this, I love you."

"Well, I don't even like you when you're like this, get away from my property or I'll call the cops." mascara was running down her face as she ran all the way home.

"How can this happen to me," Sakura cried into her pillow, "why?"

"Sakura, quiet it down." She then cried herself to sleep.

The next day she decided to skip an easy mission, since she was still so torn up and literally sick from last nights mishaps. "Hey, Sakura," a familiar voice called softly from the foot of her bed.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked another voice from the same direction. She slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to see a new day. "Sakura, you missed a mission today, are you ill." She looked up to see Naruto and Kakashi near the bed. She flew into the air screaming and then landed on the floor.

"What is going on, why are you guys here?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

"We just wanted to see why you weren't at the mission today," Naruto commented.

"I had a bad night, I'm fine now, I have to go train," Sakura responded.

"Sakura, we have another mission tomorrow, I want you to be there, if you're not, the consequences will be savior," Kakashi added.

"Of course sensei."

"Bye, see yea later," Naruto yelled while being pushed out the door.

Sakura got dressed and went outside. As soon as the breeze hit her the sorrows did too. Her eyes started to well and she fell to the ground in tears. "Are you okay?" asked someone with a sweet, strange voice.

"Yea, I'm alright," Sakura swallowed back her tears. The stranger offered her hand to Sakura, "need help." Sakura grabbed her hand.

"Thanks." Sakura looks into her helpers face. "You look familiar Sakura said while starring at her.

"I do."

"Yea, what's your name?"

"Kasinta Mankua, I just moved here with my team."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Don't be scared"

"Wait, should I be?"

"I'm Sakura, I went to dinner with Sutani last night."

"Why would that scare me, I didn't hug your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend."

"That sucks."

"Yea."

"Is that why you were crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes, you were."

"Whatever."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, I have to go talk to that cute, spiky haired, blond boy."

"Wait, does he have lines on his cheeks?"

"Yea, like three on each, why."

"That's Naruto."

"Is that his name?"

"Yea, well good luck, you'll need it."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Kasinta walked off to try to start a conversation with Naruto.

Sakura headed off to go to the training grounds. She had been working for a while when she heard something coming from the woods behind her. The sound wasn't frightening, but Sakura jumped a little anyway. What was it that she was hearing. It was laughter. Sakura was so depressed she could hardly remember the laughter. Finally the laughing pair showed themselves. It was Rock Lee and that other girl from Sutani's photo, Esukana Nyua. She looked better in real life, much better. Her hair was to the shoulder and wavy brown. Her flat stomach showed under a silver chain. Her bright blue eyes shining in the luminescent sun, reminded Sakura of Naruto's. she walked around with a giant shuriken on her back. She was gorgeous. "Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't know anyone was here, did we honey," Lee said as if rubbing it in Sakura's face.

"Oh, so you already have a new girlfriend," she forced out.

"Sakura, I waited so long for you, then when I had you I hated it, I hated me, I couldn't do it."

"So you run of with the first floozy you see the next day."

"Esukana is not a floozy, we meet today, yes, but we hit it off right away, Sakura, you can't stay mad forever."

"I can if you get a new girlfriend the next day, why would you do that to me?"

"Sakura, if you settle down and let us go,"

"I'm not holding you hostage."

"Sakura, you and I can still be friends."

"Whatever, I just don't want to see you, either of you."


	5. Can't Touch This

Sakura's anger boiled over. She couldn't believe that he could ever get another girlfriend the next day after he broke up with her, it's asinine. "No one does that, especially someone as nice as Rock Lee. Something most have gone wrong. What made this happen, it had to be that girl," Sakura thought to herself.

She wanted to sleep in so bad, then she remembered what Kakashi said 'Sakura, if you're not the consequences will be savior.' She decided she just didn't want that, so she got dressed and left in a hurry.

She was almost there when she heard a faintly familiar voice. "Sakura, right," it was Kasinta.

"Yea, that's it." Kasinta looked extra pretty today in all her ninja garb. Her long hair shimmered of blue, pink, and blonde. Long, thin waist under some netting and her headband. Short purple shorts showing of her shapely thighs, high necked collar on her salmon pink top made her long neck shorter, yet still elegant. Double split skirt matching the top. She looked beautiful.

"Hey, have you meet Esukana?" Kasinta mentioned while pointing at the one whom Sakura called 'the wicked witch.'

"Of course I have, she is only going out with my ex."

"Oh, Esu, you didn't tell me that, I'm sorry Sakura, if I had known."

"I'm not mad at you, Esukana, I'll talk to you later, I have a mission to get to." Sakura runs off to the bridge so she's not late.

"That mission was so easy, it was boring," Naruto yawned in over exaggeration.

"Yea it was pretty easy," Sasuke agreed.

"I am glad that you came Sakura, I didn't want to have to punish you, you're a great student."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I'm glad that I made it too, I almost missed you guys, didn't I." they were on their way home when Sakura saw Esukana standing, waiting by the ramen bar. "You go ahead I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Sakura casually walks toward Esukana. "How dare you." she screamed at the top of her lungs, flames blazing in her eyes.

"How dare I, I didn't know, he never mentioned you," Esukana preached.

"How am I to believe that?"

"Sakura, I don't care."

"You stole my boyfriend."

"You're ex-boyfriend and I didn't steel him from you."

"We broke up the night before."

"So, you guys weren't going out."

"I was going to go and try to make up with him."

"It looked like you were training to me."

"I was going to go after that."

"Well you were too late."

"Okay, fine, I was, but if you're gone, he would have no one to go to, but me."

"Well sweetie, I'm here to stay."

"Not if I get rid of you," Sakura laughs while sharply throwing a kunai toward Esukana's head.

Esukana dodges it just as quick. "What are you doing?" she screamed.

"Just getting rid of the problem."

"I can now see why Lee left you."

"Shut up."

"No, he left you because you're crazy."

Sakura charges her with all her might, firmly grasping another kunai from her holster, "I'm not crazy." she screamed.

"Then why are you trying to kill me?" Esukana asked immediately after tripping Sakura, making her fall to the ground. Sakura flipped right back up and saw that Esukana had pulled of her giant shuriken from her back.

"So you're really ready to fight me now."

"I guess I have to be, since there is no reasoning with you." Sakura took what she had and throw it all at Esukana. Esukana took her shuriken and spun it, blocking all of Sakura's attacks. "Give up," Esukana asked.

"Never," Sakura screamed. It went on like this for hours. Both girls were getting so very tired. Sakura couldn't find out how this girl could keep up wit her, in fact how could she be ahead of her. Sakura didn't know what to do. She isn't very good at taijutsu, hand to hand combat, her ninjutsu is worse and the only thing she is good at is genjutsu and an illusion wouldn't help to much now. How is she going to be able to beat her at this rate. Her charka is getting so low. One more good hit could be fatal.

""Do you ever give up?"

"I never have, and I'm not starting here, now, against you." by this time the girls have gained a lot of spectators. Amongst them were; Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji, Tenten and a few more leaf village genin. Sakura was completely oblivious to the bystanders watching this spectacle unfold before them. This fight just keep going and going, it seemed like it would never end.

"Sakura, you know I'm right, I'm not going to stop, I have more energy than you, you have to quit before you kill yourself."

"Never, love conquers all."

"He doesn't love you anymore."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't, he loved the mystery, but that was lost when you two started to go out, he doesn't love the real you, he's moved on, and so should you."

"Stop lying," Sakura screamed as she burst into tears.

"Sakura, you're done." Esukana starts to swing back her enormous shuriken when she heard someone.

"Stop," screamed the voice, it was Kasinta. She showed up with Naruto and Rock Lee behind her. "Esu, don't do it, she's done," Kasinta sighed.

"You're right, I don't want to swoop down to Drake's level, thanks Kasi."

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked caring about his teammate.

"I'm fine," Sakura said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay the fight's over, everyone get, come on, go home, nothin' to see here, nothin' at all," Naruto offered.

"Sakura, I hope you feel better getting that all out of your system," Esukana commented.

"Yea, actually I do, I hope now that we got that over with, we can be good friends."

"We were just fighting over a guy."

"Yea, well, I'm over it."

"Wow, that sucks, why couldn't you get over it earlier."

"I really don't know."

"That's weird."

"Hey, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"You called me crazy." Sakura started to chase her, "tag, you're it." And then they were friends from then on.


	6. I Go Back to Him

The next day, Sakura got up almost as cheery as always. Since her chances with Rock Lee are ruined, she decided to go back to her roots. Sasuke. She got out to go search for him. She is always looking for a man. She then got an idea. "Sasuke is training for finals with Kakashi-sensei," she thought. She wants to see him, but she doesn't want to interrupt his training that could make him the best. She decided to go and see if she could find him and watch secretly from a far. Sakura walked all around looking for him. "What is a good place for them to be training?" she asked herself. She sat and thought, and thought, and thought. "Where could they be," she cried desperately. "The river." she wondered off to sneak a peel of what she would think is Sasuke's training down by the riverside. She didn't know that someone else was training there. She walked down as quiet as she could and was about to hide in a bush when she tripped and rolled down the hill.

"Sakura, are you alright," a familiar, unwanted voice called. It was Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked still abashed by the fall she took on her face.

"I'm training with Jiraya, well I'm training, Jiraya's 'data-gathering." he answered.

"Then where is Sasuke."

"Most likely training with Kakashi, oh Sakura, I want to show you something," Naruto went on.

"Okay, go ahead," Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"Alright, summoning jutsu," Naruto calls forth the smallest frog ever created.

"Oh my god, get that away from me."

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I'm afraid of frogs," she screamed in utter terror.

"Oh, I'm sorry, well bye, I have to go train."

Sakura runs off half in fear and half because she still wants to find Sasuke. "There has to be another place around here for him to be training."

She walked off toward the woods. When she got there she saw Hinata hiding behind a tree. "Hey Hinata, why are you hiding behind that tree?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"I'm watching Kiba and Kurenai-sensei help Shino with his training." Hinata quickly responded back as son as she saw who it was.

"Why aren't you helping too?"

"I don't think I should be, I'm still not one- hundred percent."

"Oh, well, I'm looking for Sasuke and Kakashi, have you seen them," still trying not to draw attention to herself.

"No, I'm sorry, did you try looking around the river."

"Yea, Naruto was there."

"Oh, um, ha, ha, how is Naruto doing?" Hinata asked the same way she normally asked about Naruto.

"He's good."

"That's great, did you look up on the mountain?"

"No, but that's a great idea, thanks Hinata." Sakura tiptoed off to trying to disturb Shino's training. She finally made it to the top of the mountain to see that Hinata was right. Sasuke and Kakashi looked rather warn out, but now Sakura knew she was going to be alright. Her life back to how it was before.


End file.
